wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Klany
W uniwersum Wojowników, koty żyją w wysoce zorganizowanym społeczeństwie, które jest stanowczo podzielone na pięć grup zwanych Klanami. Klanowe koty są przydzielone do pięciu klanów: Klanu Cienia, Klanu Nieba, Klanu Pioruna, Klanu Rzeki i Klanu Wiatru. Martwe koty, które przestrzegały kodeksu wojownika trafiają do Klanu GwiazdyWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", strona 62. Koty które popełniały błędy, ale twierdziły, że zamiast źle robią dobrze, także trafiają do wcześniej wspomnianego miejscaWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 72. Natomiast koty, które popełniały straszne zbrodnie, albo miały taki zamiar, trafiają do Miejsca, gdzie brak gwiazdWyjawione w "Obietnicy Krzywej Gwiazdy", strona 392. Klan Nieba był piątym klanem, jednak został zmuszony do opuszczenia leśnych terytoriów, kiedy jego własne tereny zostały zniszczoneWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 97. Później jednak dołącza do klanów nad jeziorem. Klan Krwi ciężko nazwać klanem; bardziej wyglądał na bandę kotów, które razem stanowiły siłę. Nie wierzyły w Klan Gwiazdy, nie trzymały się kodeksu, a także nie posiadały systemu trenowania uczniów.Wyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 137 Klany Klan Cienia Klan Cienia jest znany ze swojego głodu walk, z również agresywnością, szeroką ambicją oraz chęci poszerzania swoich terenów. Klanowi Cienia jest trudno zaufać.Wyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 55 Klan Cienia charakteryzuje się zdolnościami myśliwskimi dopasowanymi do nocy, są lepszymi łowcami w nocy niż reszta klanów. Ich pokarmem przeważnie są jaszczurki, żaby i węże, które pojawią się na terytorium Klanu Cienia. Jedzą również pożywienie ze śmieci Dwunożnych, ale muszą uważać, by nie zjeść szczurów albo wroniej karmy. Klan został założony przez Cienistą GwiazdęWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 63, wcześniej także Wysoki Cień, która była jednym z kotów, które odbyły wyprawę z gór do leśnych terytoriów, a jej zastępcą był Słoneczny CieńWyjawione w "Echu Piorunowej Gwiazdy", spis Klanów, później zastąpiony przez Wronią SkóręWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 63. Pierwszym medykiem był Kamienne SerceWyjawione w "Wizji Ćmiego Lotu", strona 138. Na początku pierwszej serii klan jest prowadzony przez Złamaną GwiazdęWyjawione w "Ucieczce w dzicz", spis Klanów, wraz z zastępcą Czarną Stopą, zaś ich medykiem jest Cieknący Nos. Aktualnie klanem dowodzi Tygrysia GwiazdaWyjawione w "Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca", strona 405, wraz z zastępczynią Koniczynową StopąWyjawione w "Wściekłej burzy", rozdział 25. Ich medykiem jest Kałużowy PołyskWyjawione w "Piorunie i cieniu", strona 217, a jego następcą jest Cienisty WzrokWyjawione w "Cichej odwilży", strona 36. Klan Nieba Klan Nieba był piątym klanem zamieszkujący dawne tereny leśne. Jednak kiedy Dwunożni zaczęli niszczyć las, Klan Nieba został zmuszony do opuszczenia lasu przez cztery klany. Przeszedł on później do historii. Ognista Gwiazda, przywódca Klanu Pioruna, został wybrany przez dawnego przywódcę starożytnego klanu do odbudowy Klanu Nieba.Wyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strony 19-20 Koty z Klanu Nieba mają silne, muskularny tylne łapyWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 189 i silne udaWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 305 umożliwiające im dalekie skoki. Ich poduszki łap są charakterystycznie twarde poduszki łap, które by nie były tak łatwo ranione przez kamienieWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 218. Skakanie jest ich szczególną umiejętnością. Klan został założony przez Niebiańską GwiazdęWyjawione w "Wizji Ćmiego Lotu", strona 454, znanego również jako Czyste Niebo, a jego pierwszym zastępcą została Wróble Futro. Na pierwszego medyka Klanu Nieba został powołany MicahWyjawione w "Wizji Ćmiego Lotu", strona 137. Obecnie klanem przewodzi Liściasta GwiazdaWyjawione w "Misji Ognistej Gwiazdy", strona 516 z zastępcą Jastrzębim SkrzydłemWyjawione w "Podróży Jastrzębiego Skrzydła", strona 379, a medykami klanu są Plamiste ŻyczenieWyjawione w "Ratunku", strona oraz Drżący PłatekWyjawione w "Podróży Jastrzębiego Skrzydła", strona 374. W Klanie Nieba powstała również nowa ranga - mediator, którym jest DrzewoWyjawione w "Rzece ognia", strona 196. Klan Pioruna Klan Pioruna jest znany ze swojego pokojowego zachowania w stosunku do innych KlanówWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 9. W walce wykazują się lojalnością i odwagą. To w Klanie Pioruna jest główne miejsce akcji początkowych serii. Są oni mistrzami w leśnym podszyciu, potrafią podchodzić zwierzynę nie zauważeni i nie wyczuci. Często w ich łapy wpadają myszy, nornice, wiewiórki, okazyjnie trafi się też królik. Trafiają się też duże ilości ptaków. Pierwszym założycielem Klanu Pioruna był Piorunowa GwiazdaWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 22, znany także jako Piorun. Dowodził Klanem z zastępcą Piorunowym Ogonem i medykiem Obłoczną PlamąWyjawione w "Wizji Ćmiego Lotu", strona 138. Na początku serii Klanem przewodziła Błękitna Gwiazda z zastępcą Rudym Ogonem i medyczką Nakrapianym Liściem. Obecnie przewodzi nim Jeżynowa GwiazdaWyjawione w "Ostatniej nadziei", strona 328 z zastępcą Jagodowym NosemWyjawione w "Cichej odwilży", strona 312, a ich medykami są Olchowe SerceWyjawione w "Piorunie i cieniu", strona 374 oraz Sójcze PióroWyjawione w "Długich cieniach", strona 253. Klan Rzeki Klan Rzeki jest znany ze swoich zdolności pływackich, jak i zamieszkiwania terenów jeziornych. Klan ma bardzo dużą styczność z wodą, gdyż są idealnymi rybakami. Ich nie da się nazwać określeniem sucha łapa. Są dumnym klanem, dobrze wykarmionym, jednak nie jest miło w porze nagich drzew. Mają charakterystyczne długie futra chroniące je przed zimnem wody. Uwielbiają świecące rzeczy jak kamyczki, muszelki i pióra, którymi zdobią swoje legowiska.Wyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 40 Jak wcześniej wspomniano: są świetnymi pływakami, im woda nie straszna. Potrafią cicho pływać w wodzie. Polują na ryby wyrzucając je z wody wybijając je łapą, tej umiejętności inne klany nie patentują. Zazwyczaj jedzą ryby, ale często trafia im się szlem, krewetki i myszy. Klan został założony przez Rzeczną GwiazdęWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 52, wcześniej znany jako Rzeczna Fala, który był wcześniej kotem z parku. Pierwszym zastępcą Klanu była Noc, a medykiem Pstrokata SkóraWyjawione w "Wizji Ćmiego Lotu", strona 138. Na początku serii klanem dowodzi Krzywa Gwiazda z zastępcą Dębowym Sercem. Medykiem jest wtedy Muliste FutroWyjawione w "Ogniu i lodzie", spis Klanów. Obecnie Klanem przewodzi Mglista GwiazdaWyjawione w "Omenie Mglistej Gwiazdy", rozdział 3 z zastępcą Trzcinowym WąsemWyjawione w "Zanikających echach", spis Klanów, który jest zarazem synem przywódczyni. Medyczkami są Ćmie SkrzydłoWyjawione w "Blasku gwiazd", spis Klanów i Wierzbowy PołyskWyjawione w "Zaćmieniu", strona 141. Klan Wiatru Klan Wiatru jest znany jako jeden z najbardziej cierpiących Klanów. Często był atakowany przez inne Klany, a raz nawet i został wygnany przez Klan Cienia. Ale Klan Wiatru jest jednym z najbardziej zbliżonych do Klanu Gwiazdy. Klan charakteryzuje się nie zwykłą szybkością i zwinnością na wrzosowiskach. Ze wszystkich Klanów mają największą wiedzę o Dwunożnych widzianych w pobliżu farmy.Wyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 27 Klan Wiatru charakteryzuje się szczupłymi, zwiewnymi sylwetkami. Są również długonodzy o długich, smukłych ogonach, przez co są znani ze świetnego biegania po wrzosowiskach. Ich głównym pożywieniem są króliki. Pierwszym założycielem Klanu Wiatru była Wietrzna GwiazdaWyjawione w "Wizji Ćmiego Lotu", strona 447, znana również jako Wiatr i Wietrzny Biegacz. Pierwszym zastępcą w Klanie był Janowcowe FutroWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 37, który był partnerem Wiatru, z którą doczekał się córki Ćmi Lot, a z kolei kotka odkryła Księżycowy KamieńWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 93. Ćmi Lot była również pierwszym medykiem w Klanie WiatruWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 39. Na początku serii przywódca Klanu Wiatru jest Wysoka Gwiazda, a zastępcą Martwa Stopa. Medykiem jest Kaszlący Pysk. Obecnie Klanem przewodzi Zajęcza GwiazdaWyjawione w "Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca", spis Klanów z zastępcą Wronim Piórem, a medykiem jest Pustułczy LotWyjawione w "Czwartym uczniu", spis Klanów. Klan Krwi Klan Krwi nie do końca jest klanem, jest to słabo zorganizowana grupa włóczęgów i samotników z miejsca Dwunożnych. Tamtejsze koty nie mają kodeksu wojownika, wiary w Klan Gwiazdy i normalnego systemu treningowego uczniów. Kociaki uczy ich matka po urodzeniu, a potem musi je zostawić. Tam koty troszczą się same o siebie, a przywódca rządzi siłą.Wyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 137 Tam nie ma ustalonych rang, przywódca jest jeden i nikt zazwyczaj nie ma odwagi sprzeciwić się jego woli, jednym z takich jest Bicz. Bicz nie miał oficjalnie zastępcy, ale najbliższym mu kotem był Gnat. Klan został założony przez BiczaWyjawione w "Czarnej godzinie", spis Klanów, a jego pierwszym zastępcą był Gnat. Po ich śmierci, przywódcami zostali WążWyjawione w "Klanie w potrzebie", strona 84 i Lód, bracia FiołkaWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 138 i JęczmieniaWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 139, dawnych członków ów Klanu. Jednak stracili tą pozycję.Wyjawione w "Sercu wojownika", strona 86 Klanowa hierarchia Każdy klan (oprócz Klanu Krwi i Klanu Gwiazdy) ma ten sam podstawowy system rang, składający się z dziewięciu różnych stopni. Przywódca Przywódca jest jedną z najważniejszych rang w kocim klanie. To on dba o wszystkie koty swojego klanu i podejmuje najważniejsze decyzje. Każdy przywódca otrzymuje dziewięć żyć oraz jego ostatni człon imienia zmienia się na -Gwiazda (np. Czarna Stopa - Czarna Gwiazda)Wyjawione w "Czarnej godzinie", strona 75. Przywódcy po poradę do pradawnych wojowników albo po swoją ceremonię idą do Księżycowej Sadzawki, a na starym leśnym terytorium chodzili do Księżycowego Kamienia. Często zdarza się, kiedy nowy przywódca nie jest akceptowany przez Klan Gwiazdy. Takim przykładem jest Nocna Gwiazda, kiedy to w "Niebezpiecznej ścieżce" medyk Klanu Cienia wyznaje prawdę, że Nocna Gwiazda nigdy nie został oficjalnym przywódcąWyjawione w "Niebezpiecznej ścieżce", strona 77. Zdarzyło się również, kiedy przywódca nie otrzymał wszystkich żyć. Takim przykładem jest Słoneczna Gwiazda. Kiedy Sosnowa Gwiazda odszedł z Klanu Pioruna, Słoneczny Zmierzch musiał przejął stanowisko byłego przywódcy, ale z powodu tego, iż Sosnowa Gwiazda ciągle żył, nie otrzymał wszystkich żyć, a tylko osiemWyjawione w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", strona 532. Zastępca Zastępca jest następcą przywódcy i może być uważany za ucznia przywódcy, który uczy się sztuki opieki nad klanem. Służą na miejscu przywódcy w sytuacjach, w których przywódca nie jest w stanie wypełniać swoich obowiązkówWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 107. Są odpowiedzialni za organizowanie patroli i często są wzywani przez przywódcę po poradę, ale poza tym zachowują normalne obowiązki wojownika. Aby zostać zastępcą, kot musi wyszkolić co najmniej jednego ucznia. Jednak w Nowej Przepowiedni, Jeżynowy Pazur został zastępcą Klanu Pioruna bez ucznia, ale obiecał że wyszkoli uczniaWyjawione w "Zachodzie słońca", strona 258 (angielskie wydanie). Po śmierci przywódcy, przejmują jego stanowisko i udają się do Księżycowego Kamienia lub Księżycowej Sadzawki, aby Klan Gwiazdy mógł zapewnić im dziewięć żyć. Zastępcy mogą również przejść na emeryturę i zrezygnować ze swojego stanowiska jako zastępca, jeśli chcą. Przykładem jest Brunatna Cętka, lub zrezygnować i kontynuować działalność jako normalny wojownik, tak jak Brunatna SkóraWyjawione w "Wściekłej burzy", rozdział 6. Medyk Medyk służy Klanowi zarówno jako duchowy przywódca, jak i medyk, czyniąc go podobnym do idei "człowieka medycyny" w społeczeństwie plemiennymWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strony 130-131. Oprócz obowiązków wobec klanu mają oni także odpowiedzialność wobec siebie i Klanu Gwiazdy. Spełniają swoje obowiązki wobec Klanu Gwiazdy raz w miesiącu, spotykając się, aby dyskutować o sprawach prywatnych i dzielić sny z Klanem GwiazdyWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 92. Przywódcy klanów często polegają na nich, ponieważ interpretują znaki zesłanie od Klanu GwiazdyWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strony 130-132. Jak uzdrowiciel, zbierają zioła i wydają je tak, jak zrobiłby to aptekarz. Zajmują się diagnozowaniem i leczeniem chorób i urazów wszystkich kotów w Klanie. W swojej roli duchowego przywódcy uczą kodeksu medyka, interpretują znaki i proroctwa i ogólnie służą Klanowi jako łącznik między ziemskimi kotami a ich duchownymi odpowiednikami. Jako medycy nie wolno im mieć partnera ani kociakówWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 131, ale ta zasada została złamana przez niektórych medyków, przez Liściastą Sadzawkę oraz Żółtego Kła. Medyków nie obowiązuje rywalizacja między klanowa, gdyż wszystkie koty muszą traktować równoWyjawione w "Burzy Jeżynowej Gwiazdy", strona. Na początku "Ucieczki w dzicz" ranga ta została przetłumaczona na "Uzdrowiciel". Starszyzna Starszyzna jest emerytowanym wojownikiem, zastępcą, karmicielką, medykiem lub przywódcą, który jest za stary lub w nieodpowiedniej formie fizycznej, aby kontynuować swoje obowiązkiWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 115. Starszymi opiekuje się cały Klan i koty mają do nich duży szacunek, gdyż kiedyś służyli klanowi. Są odpowiedzialni za pochówek martwych kotówWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 116. Niektóre koty nie stają się starszymi tylko z powodu starości; jeśli kiedykolwiek zajdzie sytuacja, przez którą kot nie ma możliwości służenia klanowi dłużej, zwykle prowadzi to do decyzji kota o przejściu na emeryturę. Przykładami są Długi OgonWyjawione we "Wzroku", spis Klanów oraz Ciężki KrokWyjawione na Czwartym Czacie Erin Hunter. Karmicielka Karmicielka to kotka karmiąca lub oczekująca kociaków. Ich głównym zadaniem jest opieka i wychowywanie kociąt. Niektóre karmicielki pozostają w żłobku po odchowaniu swoich kociaków (np. Stokrotka, Złoty Kwiat i Paprotkowa Chmura). Uważają, że robią to, ponieważ czują, że mogą pomagać innym karmicielkomWyjawione w "Zanikających echach", strona 27. Niektóre karmicielki, takie jak Stokrotka, nie czują się najlepiej w innych pozycjach klanowych prócz pomaganiu innym karmicielkom. Najczęściej pomagają innym kotkom karmiącym, gdy mają za mało mleka lub gdy matka jest chora lub zmarła (np. Wiewiórczy Lot przyjmuje kociaki Liściastej Sadzawki jako swoje). Kociaki są chronione przed atakami, a żłobek często znajduje się w tyle obozu, z dala od wejściaWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 62. Na początku serii ranga ta została przetłumaczona na "Królowa". Wojownik Wojownik to kot wyszkolony w sztukach walki i polowania. Wojownicy są większością klanów i chronią klan oraz polują dla niego, co z kolei zapewnia im bezpieczeństwo i wyżywienieWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 110. Zazwyczaj kot staje się wojownikiem w wieku 12 księżyców lub powyżej. W ramach przysięgi, że zostaną wojownikami, obiecują "przestrzegać kodeksu wojowników oraz chronić i bronić swojego klanu, nawet za cenę własnego życia"Wyjawione w "Uciecze w dzicz", strony 328-329. Legowiska wojowników bardzo często znajdują się w pobliżu wejścia klanu, gdzie mogą chronić resztę swojego klanu przed możliwymi atakami. Są też starsi wojownicy, bardzo szanowani wojownicy, o których zwykle wspomina się, że mają dobrą więź z przywódcą klanu (np. Biała Burza miał silną więź z Błękitną Gwiazdąi ceni sobie jego zdanie)Wyjawione w "Uciecze w dzicz", strony 48-49. Uczeń medyka Uczeń medyka to kot, który jest szkolony, aby podążał śladami medyka. Uczą się leczenia i wiedzy duchowej od ich mentora. Uczniowie medyków towarzyszą również swoim mentorom podczas wizyty przy Księżycowej Sadzawce (na starych terenach przy Księżycowym Kamieniu), aby otrzymać sny od Klanu GwiazdyWyjawione we "Wzroku", strona 179. Często uczeń medyka, który ma pełne doświadczenie, otrzymuje imię medyka ("-Łapa" zastąpione jest innym zakończeniem); jednakże uczniowie medyków pozostają uczniami, nawet jeśli są w pełni przeszkoleni, dopóki obecny medyk nadal stoi na swoim stanowisku. Gdy uczeń staje się pełnoprawnym medykiem, może otrzymać własnego ucznia. Kiedy stary medyk umiera lub przechodzi na emeryturę, uczeń medyka zajmuje jego miejsce, podobnie jak w przypadku zastępczy przywódcy. Istnieją dwa wyjątki od dziedziczenia tej roli; Olchowe SerceWyjawione w "Piorunie i cieniu", strona 374 i Sójcze PióroWyjawione w "Długich cieniach", strona 253 są medykamiWyjawione w "Rozbitym niebie", spis Klanów, podobnie jak Wierzbowy Połysk i Ćmie SkrzydłoWyjawione w "Rozbitym niebie", spis Klanów. Uczeń Uczeń to kot szkolący się, by zostać wojownikiem. Ich nazwy kończą się członem "-Łapa" (np. Brunatna ŁapaWyjawione w "Niebezpiecznej ścieżce", strona 280, Jeżynowa ŁapaWyjawione w "Niebezpiecznej ścieżce", strona 281, Ognista ŁapaWyjawione w "Uciecze w dzicz", rozdział 54, itd.), Co oznacza "ścieżkę, którą muszą przebyć na własnych łapach"Wszyscy uczniowie mają człon "-Łapa" w swoim imieniu.. Jednym wyjątkiem jest Głaz, który zdecydował się zachować swoje imię samotnika po dołączeniu do Klanu Cienia i został uczniemWyjawione w "Tajemnicy Żółtego Kła", strona oraz Jajko, który zachował swoje imię po dołączeniu do Klanu NiebaWyjawione w "Przeznaczeniu Klanu Nieba", strona 311, zostając uczniem Ostrego Pazura. Najczęściej są w wieku sześciu księżyców. Podczas ceremonii wyznaczono im mentora, a większość dni polega na nauce technik bitewnych. Mają również za zadanie czyścić legowiska, wymieniać mech i usuwać kleszcze i pchły starszychWyjawione w "Sekretach Klanów", strona 108. Uczniowie nie mogą mieć partnera ani kociaków, prawdopodobnie z powodu młodego wieku lub nie przerywania treninguŻaden z uczniów jeszcze nie miał partnera w serii "Wojownicy". Kociak Kociaki to koty, które nie został jeszcze uczniami. Ich nazwy zawsze kończą się członem "-Kit", czyli "-Kociak". Jednak w polskim tłumaczeniu ten człon został zastąpiony zdrobnieniamiW polskim tłumaczeniu kociaki nie mają dwóch członów (np. Śnieżne Kocię), tylko mają zdrobnienie imienia (np. Śnieżek) (np. DovekitWyjawione we "Wschodzie słońca", strona 317 - Gołąbek, Lionkit - Lewek, BlossomkitWyjawione w "Zaćmieniu", strona 158 - Kwiatek)W każdym klanie każdy kociak ma w swoim członie "-Kit" (angielskie wydanie). Najczęściej mają mniej niż sześć księżyców, choć czasami przedłuża się ich pobyt w żłobku, ze względu na zły stan zdrowia bądź problemy fizyczne (np. KrzywekWyjawione w "Obietnicy Krzywej Gwiazdy", strona 55, Martwa Łapa)Wyjawione w "Zemście Wysokiej Gwiazdy", strona 490. Przebywają w obozie i nie wolno im go opuszczać, chyba że towarzyszy mu starszy kot, taki jak wojownik, medyk lub inny uczeńWyjawione w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", strona. Przypisy }} en:General Clan information ru:Общая информация о племенах Kategoria:Klany